


Take Me to a Time When We Are in Love

by Dannychu



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Dimension Travel, Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Verse, Romantic Comedy, Tragedy, pining gintoki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-20 08:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannychu/pseuds/Dannychu
Summary: Gintoki and Hijikata track down a group making a machine. Gintoki likes Hijikata. Dimensional travel.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, Okita Sougo/Shimura Shinpachi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Take Me to a Time When We Are in Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, I have not abandoned my other fanfic but this idea came to me and I just had to...

There were many things Gintoki wanted. Some were obvious, like money or a lazy life. Others were a little wierd, like being able to drink strawberry milk for the rest of his life without worry of his blood sugar. But then there were then ones that made him question his mental state. One of the main examples being a cop with v-shaped bangs, gunmetal eyes and a love for mayonnaise that was way past unhealthy. It was also a cop that he found himself arguing with every so often.

Like today.

"Why do you insist to interfere with my stakeouts?!" said Hijikata Toshiro. 

Gintoki folded his arms with a disappointed frown. "What you describe as 'stakeouts', I call glorified peeking." 

"I wasn't peeking!"

The two had found themselves in another argument, similar to the time they were handcuffed together. However, this time Gintoki was interrupting not to throw out trash, but to have an excuse to talk to the stupid cop that entered his mind constantly. He hadn't meant to run into Hijikata, originally planning to buy some sukonbu for Kagura. However, those plans went out the window once he caught a glimpse of the cop peering at an apartment building through binoculars. He also didn't plan to get into an argument with the mayo-lover but that was just how their interactions usually end up. 

"It's okay Oogushi-kun. You don't have to prove yourself to me." Gintoki raised his hands in mock surrender. 

"Why you-"

Not wanting to continue the quarrel, the silver haired man raised a question. "So why were you 'staking out'?" he asked.

The question seemed to remind Hijikata of his original goal because he quickly snapped his head back to the building, letting out a sigh of relief when he noticed his target was still inside. He then looked back at Gintoki, a skeptical look on his face.

"I don't see how that's your business." he said sternly.

Gintoki mentally sighed, physically giving a lop-sided smile. "Maybe Gin-san can help."

"You're just bored aren't you?"

"A little."

Hijikata narrowed his eyes at him of a short while before relenting. "We got a call that this guy was building some kind of weapon in a secret location. So I've been waiting for him to make a move." 

"How long have you been waiting?" Gintoki asked curiously, looking at the dark spots under the cop's eyes.

"Since last night." 

The silver haired man gaped at that. "Did you eat anything?"

"I ate m-"

"Mayonnaise doesn't count!"

The cop quickly closed his mouth and idly glanced at the apartment building. Gintoki shook his head.

_What a guy. At least eat something besides mayo!_

The two fell into an awkward silence making Gintoki struggle to come up with something to say. Luckily, for him, the target finally exited his apartment, prompting Hijikata to spring into action. He waited for the target to bend the corner before going after him. Genuinely curious (and a little worried), Gintoki followed.

The cop gave him a confused look. "You're actually coming?" 

"Gotta make sure our Mayora doesn't collapse from eating condiments instead of food." Gintoki replied with a teasing grin.

That grin immediately slipped from his face, though, when Hijikata gave him what can only be described as a genuinely adorable smile. It was brief but Gintoki burned the image of the vice-commander's eyes crinkling and his mouth opening to show well kept teeth.

...

The two eventually caught up to the man, finding that his destination was an old warehouse on the docks. Hijikata quickly tried to call Sougo but was (unsurprisingly) met with no response. So the two agreed to sneak inside alone.

Gintoki made sure to stay close to the gunmetal-eyed cop as the entered the building, guard up. Soon they heard voices coming from close by and hid behind some crates, leading to Hijikata leaning against the silver-haired man with his hand gripping his sword. However, while he was straining to listen to the voices, Gintoki struggled to calm his heartbeats.

_Goddammit Mayora! You're going to make chibi Gin-san excited!_

"Oi Yorozuya." the object of his torture whispered.

The silver-haired man took small breaths and responded. "Y-yeah?"

"I heard them saying something about using a machine to escape. I'm going to closer so wait here." Hijikata said.

"What?! You don't know how many of them there are! What if you get caught?!" Gintoki hissed under his breath.

The cop turned to glare at him. "What's your bright idea then?! I can't reach Sougo and we can't just let them get away!" 

"Why not?! They aren't going anywhere!"

"How do you know that?! They said they have to escape!"

"Then let's just go together!"

"No! This is police business!"

"Huh?! You let me come this far!" 

At this point, the two were shouting at one another, faces close together.

Hijikata grabbed the sliver-haired man by his collar and narrowed his eyes further. "Go home Yorozuya," he ordered.

"Like hell I will!" Gintoki growled.

"Why are you being so stubborn?!"

"Because!"

"Huh?!"

"Don't worry boys," a new voice spoke up, alerting the two samurai.

They looked up and grimaced at the three men smirking down at them.

"None of you are leaving here. Not alive anyway." one of the men continued.

Gintoki sighed a little. "Looks like we'll have to leave this argument for later Oogushi-kun."

"This is all your fault!" 

"Yes dear," the silver haired man said dryly before landing a kick to one of the men's shins, throwing off his feet. 

Hijikata followed suit and drew his sword, driving it through another's thigh. 

"Don't call me that!" 

"Yes dear~"

"Yorozuya!"

...

It didn't take the two long to defeat the three men, who were currently tied up and unconscious. 

Gintoki stuck a pinky in his nose and gave the cop a dry look. "See? That wasn't too hard."

Hijikata narrowed his eyes at him. "This would have been a lot easier if you weren't so stubborn." he said.

"Is that how you thank everyone?"

A tick formed on the cop's forehead as he (seemingly) tried not to strangle the silver-haired man in front of him. So he settled for looking around the warehouse, inspecting for signs of the machine that the men were speaking about. However, the building was relatively empty except for the bare crates. This made the cop scratch his head in frustration, prompting Gintoki to raise an eyebrow.

"You need to relax a bit Oogushi-kun."

Hijikata sighed and pulled out a cigarette, placing it between his lips before turning to look at the silver-haired man. However, his eyes widen when he saw a young man with googles on, aiming a gun-like device towards Gintoki's back. He quickly tried to the other, one hand out towards him.

"Yorozuya, behind you!" he shouted, almost desperately.

Gintoki picked up on his panic and turned around, breath getting caught in his throat at the man behind him.

However, he and Hijikata could do nothing as the device fired, releasing a ray that hit Gintoki straight on. The cop could only watch in horror as the other was disappeared in a spark of blue.

"Gintoki!"

...

To be continued. 


End file.
